


Fantastic

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly OOC, Scent Kink, Submissive Lio, Trans Lio Fotia, idk how to tag..., the c word is there once, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gueira knew he should stop, he knew what he was doing was wrong and completely selfish.Gueira spends a night alone thinking about Lio alot.





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic. This really took alot from me since I'm not really a writer myself.. But kudos to those who writes 30+ chapters for fun. This is a very self-indulged fanfic. If just one person ends up liking it, I'm happy. Excuse any errors, my English is bad.

"Boss..Boss..Boss..."

Gueira's soft grunts echoed through the vacant room, the creak of the rusty bedframe followed along.

Gueira knew he should stop, he knew what he was doing was wrong and completely selfish. His comrades were out patrolling, sacrificing their sleep. 

It was Meis's turn to patrol but Lio offered to accompany Meis tonight since he was having trouble sleeping. The two argued until Meis gave up and let his leader tag along. Gueira was quick to sulk after the two bid him a good night rest as they left him alone in the room. 

He always looked forward towards the nights he and Lio would sleep together. He really wanted to feel Lio's pressence next to him. He really wanted to feel the warmth of the smaller man pressed against his back, hear his soft breaths as he drift to sleep, and once Gueira knew for sure Lio was asleep, he would turn and stare and lean closer to-

"Fuck." Gueira hissed as he immediately stopped himself from cumming.

He didn't want it to end too soon, he still had more fantasies in mind that he wanted to play in his head. 

The scent on Lio's pillow was still fresh with his sweat and his scent and Gueira wasn't going to let it go to waste. 

He brought the pillow closer to him and positioned it underneath him. He lowered his boxers, letting his erection rest right on top of his boss's pillow. Gueira immediately shoving his nose against the soft fabric and inhaled as much of Lio's scent as he could.

The scent alone brought Gueira's arousal back and the man started stroking himself.

"Fuck..Boss...Boss..."

Gueira grunted, images of his leader raced through his mind, alternating them to fit his fantasies.

Lio laid underneath him, only wearing a white t-shirt that he usual wore to sleep. The shirt was obviously too big for him, almost a night gown as it covered half of his thighs. Gueira's nose and lips tickled Lio's neck as he peppered them with kisses and left bites marks right after.

"You're a bit too eager," Lio teased through his gasps, squirming his thighs together. Gueira only let out a faint whine as he continued his markings. He moved towards the ear and eagerly claimed it by sucking on the lobe.

Lio shuddered, tried to pull away but Gueira had Lio's head lock in place between his arms. 

"You just smell so good... You taste so good too..." Gueira confessed as he moved lower, attacking the exposed collarbone with more bites, leaving trails of saliva.

Gueira's hands eagerly moved underneath the shirt, hungrily squeezed and caressed Lio's thighs, his thumbs massaged the inner skin.  
Lio yelped the sudden intrusion, instinctly spreading his thighs apart.

Gueira continued massaging his thighs but wasted no time sliding upwards, eager to claim his reward.

His thumbs met the pudge of Lio's labia right outside the smaller man's underwear. Gueira gently rubbbed his thumbs against Lio's pussy, focusing on the crease between the two folds.

Lio started to pant, his face flushed with red. 

"You're getting too carried away..." Lio commented, his arousal oozing out into his voice. His hips slowly grinded down, following along with Gueira's massage.

"I'm sorry," Gueira half apologized, too turned on by the sudden smell of Lio's cunt. "If you want me to stop, let me know."

However, Lio never wanted Gueira to stop, Lio would allow his henchman to go as far as he liked.

Hearing no protest from him, Gueira started lifting the shirt higher, exposing Lio's flat tummy and soon, his pink nipples.

The sudden cool air brought a pleasant chill to Lio's spine, letting out a shaky sigh.

Gueira brought his hands back to Lio's pussy, his thumbs poking and sliding between the crease. 

He slowly test the water by the spreading the lips apart through the fabric, his thumb gently pressing against the clit.

Lio let out small whimpers, his hips slowly rolled upwards as he tried to get more friction against Gueira's thumb.

"You're so cute when you're eager." Gueira sheepishly complimented, planting small kisses on Lio's exposed chest.

Lio responded with a small moan as Gueira sucked one of his pink buds.

Gueira moved his thumb inside Lio's underwear, his thumb finally touching Lio's labias. He gently spread them, his thumbs occasionally massaging the lips together. He could feel Lio getting wet, his slick coating his thumbs. He rubbed his slicked thumb against Lio's clit, gently rubbing circles.

Lio moans soon became louder, his eyes shut tightly as his hips moved faster against Gueira.

Gueira moved to the other nipple and began sucking, enjoying the sweet moans from his boss.

"Fuck, please, just..... put something..IN. You're fucking taking too long..." Lio grunted, his eyes still tightly shut.

Gueira chuckled and pulled back a bit, enjoying the view underneath him.

Lio's face scrunched up in frustrated arousal, his chest heaving with pants, and his moans escaping from his soft lips. His nipples pink and pointed, glistening with Gueira's saliva. His legs wide open, his thighs spread out just for Gueira. Gueira could see the fabric of Lio's underwear getting wet from his slick.

"I think I like it just the way it is. You're still feeling good, aren't cha?" Gueira cooed as his increased the stimulation on Lio's clit. Lio moaned out, shaking his head.

"I don't want to come yet, I want something in me first." he pleaded, Gueira heard the embarrassment in his words.

"Really, like what?" Gueira taunted, feeling his arousal escalating. He loved this rare side of Lio, this submissive side of him that fitted so beautiful with his small frame.

"Don't push it." Lio hissed between his teeth as he opened one eye to glare at him.

Gueira felt a strong chill just from that cold glare. "Come on, tell me. Please, Boss. Please.."

It was Gueira's turn to plead but his words were more shameless and pathetic as he started rutting against Lio's ass.

Lio yelped and eagerly tried to move lower against Gueira's ragging erection.

Displeased with no response back, Gueira increased the pressure against Lio's clit as he still stimulated it.

"Boss...please... Tell me what you want from me, please, I need to hear it..please, Boss.."

Lio arched his back from the sudden pressure, losing his composure. At this point Lio didn't care, he could feel his body being washed away with a hot, electricfying jolt.

"You! I need you, Gueira! Please, anything, your finger, your tongue, your cock, anything! I just need you to fuck me-"

"Fuck, Lio..!" Gueira leaned in and thrust his tongue inside Lio's mouth as he soiled his pants with his cum.

He moaned inside Lio's mouth as his felt Lio squirt all over his hand. 

Gueira continued his desperate tongue kiss with Lio as he rut his last cum shots against Lio's wet and warm underwear.

"Fuck..." Gueira looked down to see Lio's pillow soiled with his semen, along with his drool and saliva. Gueira waited to catch his breath before removing his boxers completely off and getting a clean pair. He grabbed his pillow and replaced Lio's with his, too tired to feel any guilt.

"I'll just keep this one." He yawned as he snuggled against Lio's dirty pillow, Lio's scent putting him to sleep.


End file.
